


A Cure for the Holiday Blues

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle cures his blues in the best way he knows. With lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for the Holiday Blues

Lester locked his car and walked quickly up to the front door. It was a nice house in the suburbs. It even had a garden. It was not at all as he had imagined and yet somehow it suited Ryan. The garden was big enough to hold the entire unit and he knew from what Lyle had told him that the large living-dining room could easily hold the men, their partners and even the few children who would be there, with room for a table along the side that could hold enough food and beer to sate even the hungriest soldier.

Ryan had invited him to the annual Christmas get together but he'd politely declined so he could spend the day with his ex-wife and their children. After lunch, his children had got together and practically thrown him out to go and spend some time with Lyle. Much to his former in laws' disapproval and his ex-wife's amusement, they'd declared that Lyle would be lonely and nothing he'd said to them could get them to change their minds. They liked Lyle and they'd decided that by spending the whole day with them instead of him, he was somehow being unfair to Lyle, and they didn't approve. So here he was, outside Ryan's home, hoping the invitation, which had no doubt been the product merely of politeness, was still open.

Ringing the bell, Lester waited for someone to open the door, hoping no one would make a fuss over the fact he was here. He rarely socialised with Lyle's friends, preferring to let the other man go alone. He knew he should make more of an effort, Lyle spent time with his children after all, but he just didn't feel like he fitted in with Lyle's friends.

"Sir!" Ryan exclaimed when he opened the door. "I thought you were going to spend the day with your family. Lyle said you weren't coming."

"I wasn't," Lester said, with a small smile. "But my children felt that Jon would somehow be pining away for my company and they insisted I had to spend the afternoon with him."

Stepping back Ryan let him in. "He's in the dining room, nursing a beer and pretending not to be moping. He's not doing a great job of it."

Lester was surprised. Lyle had insisted he'd be fine and that Lester really should spend the day with his children and he'd thought the other man was being truthful, but if he was moping now maybe he'd only been saying what he thought Lester wanted to hear. "Really? That's not like him."

"He hides it well, but Lyle's a big kid when it comes to Christmas. I think this is the first year he's ever had anyone serious enough to invite to the party."

Lester sighed. "And of course he couldn't tell me that himself?"

Ryan shrugged. "There's not much you could have done about it. Lyle wouldn't have wanted to keep you away from your kids on Christmas morning and I know your in-laws hate him.

Rolling his eyes, Lester sighed again. "Despite the fact my ex-wife filed for divorce six months before I even met Jon, they have convinced themselves that he's the reason my marriage broke up."

"Come on, I'll show you where everyone is and you can cheer my Lieutenant up." Ryan led him into the living room and gestured to where Lyle was sitting by the table full of food. "I'll get you a beer as well."

Lester knew the moment everyone saw him because the room fell silent. Refusing to look uncomfortable he continued to walk, only stopping when he was standing in front of Lyle.

Lyle looked up in surprise, smiling broadly when he saw Lester walking towards him, he looked at the other man's clothing and the smile got even wider. "James!" he said, standing up. Ignoring the looks from everyone else he pulled Lester into a quick kiss. "Love those jeans, babe," he whispered. "I'll have to show you how much I appreciate them when we get home."

Lester blushed as he pulled back and glared at Lyle. "They're just jeans, do you have to be such a brat?"

Lyle chuckled. "They're not just jeans, James. Trust me on that. They're gorgeous." He wrapped an arm around the other man's waist as Ryan approached them with two beers. "Thanks mate. You might want to give a few of those to the other guys, they seem a little shocked."

"I think it's the fact that Sir James Lester owns a pair of jeans," Ryan teased. "I'll go find some more alcohol to relax them."

"Why is everyone so interested in my jeans?" Lester complained.

"Not me. I'm interested in your arse," Lyle said with a smirk. Draining half of his beer he put the bottle on the table next to him. "Come with me and I'll show you just how interested."

"Jon!" Lester hissed. "We're at a party in someone else's house."

Lyle grinned. "Ryan won't mind." Keeping his arm around Lester's waist he pulled him towards the door and then urged him up the stairs. "You can't turn up in jeans like that and expect me not to react, honey. They're so tight I'm amazed you can even breathe in them and they cling to that sexy arse of yours like a second skin."

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this," Lester grumbled. "You'd better make it worth my while."

Lyle grinned. "I'm going to suck you and make you scream and then I'm going to push my way into that tight arse of yours and show you just how sexy it is." He grinned.

Lester groaned. "You make me agree to the most insane things." As soon as they got into the spare room he locked the door and pulled Lyle into another kiss. "Next year you have to come with me to see the kids and if Lisa's parents don't like it they can get stuffed because my kids adore you and Lisa tolerates you and that's all that matters."

Lyle rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know what Ryan told you, but I wasn't sulking."

Kissing him again, Lester smiled. "I quite like the fact that you were missing me. The kids were worried about you anyway. They practically tossed me out so I could come and keep you company."

"Shut up and let me suck you," Lyle told him, blushing heavily. He dropped to his knees before Lester could say anything else and nuzzled the other man's hard cock through his jeans. Quickly sliding the zip down, he popped the button open and then slowly slid the tight denim down Lester's legs. The stiff fabric meant Lester's legs were trapped and all he could do was stand there as Lyle teased him. "I'd love to keep you like this all day but we only have a little while before they miss us and come looking. And knowing Ryan and Stephen, they'd probably stand outside and listen." He grinned again and then pulled Lester's underwear down as far as he could.

Lester leant back against the door and rested one hand on Lyle's head. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

Lyle grinned up at him wickedly and then took him in to the root in one go.

Lester cried out, biting down on his lip to prevent any more noise escaping. He arched towards Lyle's mouth, trying to get even deeper.

Teasing Lester's balls with one hand, Lyle used every trick he'd learnt to try and send Lester over the edge as fast as possible. He fluttered his tongue against the hard length and then pulled back scraping his teeth gently along the underside, giving Lester the edge of pain that he loved.

Lester bit back a groan as he came in Lyle's talented mouth. He'd never admit it but the fact that they were having sex in someone else's house, where other people might overhear them was a hell of a turn on. He suspected that he didn't need to admit it because Lyle already knew.

Lyle stood up and kissed him, sharing some of Lester's own come with him as his tongue swept possessively through Lester's mouth. "You look hot when you're trying to keep quiet." He stepped back and spun Lester around. "I'm going to fuck you so that you spend the rest of the day feeling me and then when we get home I'm going to do it again."

Resting his forehead against the cool wood of the door, Lester moaned softly. "Do you have lube with you?"

"Do you want the answer to that to be yes or no?" Lyle asked, nipping at one firm arse cheek. "You'd love it if I fucked you with nothing but spit to ease the way, wouldn't you?"

Lester groaned. How had he ended up in this position? Leaning on the door in someone else's house as his lover threatened to fuck him without lube. "Yes," he admitted softly. He wanted the burn as Lyle's cock forced its way into his arse and he wanted to feel it whenever he moved.

Lyle took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Lester to admit it. His cock throbbed almost painfully, but he ignored it in favour of getting Lester ready for him. Leaning forward he ran his tongue around the small pucker and then slowly pushed his tongue past the tight muscle and into Lester's body. He took his time, even though he knew that the longer they stayed here, the more chance they'd find themselves with an audience. If he wanted to take Lester without lube then he needed to do a really thorough job of preparing him. He'd hate it if he hurt the other man.

Lester moaned again and began pushing back eagerly, desperately trying to get Lyle's tongue further into his body. For a man who had never even thought of sleeping with someone of the same sex before he met Lester, Lyle was one hell of a fast learner.

Sucking a finger into his mouth, Lyle carefully pushed the wet finger into Lester's body, loosening him up as much as he could. Soon a second spit-slicked finger joined the first and Lester made another soft moan. Lyle crooked his fingers slightly and raked them across Lester's prostate, making him cry out before he could muffle the sound.

"Are you ready for me?" Lyle asked.

"Yes, please," Lester moaned softly. "Fuck me."

Lyle groaned and pulled his fingers out of Lester's body. Standing up he lined his cock up with the small hole and slowly pushed until the head popped past the muscle and into Lester's body.

Lester bit his lip as Lyle's cock stretched him. It felt bigger than it ever had before and it hurt. He took a deep shaky breath and forced himself to relax. This was what he'd wanted; what he'd asked for.

Lyle pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "Just relax, James. Let me in." He began to thrust carefully, pushing a little deeper with every thrust until he was all the way in. "You feel so damn tight, but so good."

Panting, Lester tried to adjust to the new sensation. Every thrust pulled against him, there was no smooth, slick slide like there normally was. His arse felt like it was on fire, but at the same time pleasure was flickering along his nerves, making his cock sit up and take notice again. He squeezed around Lyle experimentally, making both of them groan at the feeling. "Do it," he gasped. "Fuck me, Jon."

Pulling almost all the way out, Lyle thrust back in again, loving the drag of skin on skin as he did so. Everything seemed more intense and it was taking all his control not just to slam into his lover and take him like he'd paid for the pleasure. Slowly he built up speed until he was fucking Lester hard, but not as hard as he would normally. The last thing he wanted to do was cause any damage.

Lester braced himself against the door and pushed back eagerly. This was what he'd wanted, it was perfect. "Please, touch me," he begged. "I can't come just from this."

"Should make you wait," Lyle groaned. "But you'd never get back into those sinfully tight jeans with a hard on." He reached around and started stroking Lester's cock in time with his thrusts, moaning when he felt Lester start moving forward into his fist and then back onto his cock. He stroked the other man faster, needing to feel him come again before he could let go. "Just relax, honey. Let me take care of you."

Lester whimpered softly, although he'd deny it if Lyle ever mentioned it. He thrust forwards, feeling his cock sliding through Lyle's grip. With a strangled cry he came, shooting his come over the paintwork and then moaning again as Lyle moved his hand back to Lester's hip and held him steady as he worked his way towards his own orgasm.

Lyle thrust harder, feeling like he was trying to climb into Lester's skin. "Christ, James," he moaned. Biting down on Lester's shoulder he muffled his cry of completion as he came, buried deep inside Lester's body.

For a moment they both fought to get their breath back and then Lyle eased out of Lester's arse, relieved to see no blood on his cock. He turned Lester around again and kissed him slowly. "That was unbelievable."

Lester chuckled. "I can't believe you talked me into doing that here."

Lyle snorted. "It didn't take much talking, honey." Pulling a handkerchief out of Lester's shirt pocket he cleaned them both up and wiped the door down as well before helping the other man to pull his underwear and jeans back up again. Once Lester's legs were no longer hampered by his clothing, Lyle stepped back and tidied his own clothing up as well. He kissed Lester softly once more and then opened the door cautiously.

By some miracle the hallway was clear and the two of them could rejoin the party without too many people paying them any attention, although the pointed look Ryan sent their way suggested he knew exactly where they'd been and what they'd been doing. Carefully settling on the couch, Lester let Lyle fetch them both a plate of food from the table and reclaim their partly drunk beers before stretching out next to him and leaning against Lester so that the other man had to wrap an arm around his shoulders just so that it wouldn't be trapped between them.

"Enjoying Christmas a little more now?" Lester murmured in his ear.

Lyle threw his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the curious stares of everyone in the room for a moment before they turned back to their conversations again. "You are certainly good for curing the holiday blues," he teased. "Pity I can't market your particular solution. I could be a millionaire."


End file.
